Alone
by dmluver
Summary: When the battle is over see who is left and how Harry is dealing with everything in his POV ONESHOT!


Another One Shot by me! Hehe Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jk Rowling owns it all. All my one shots kind of end up with a character in Hogwarts after its been destroyed lol  
  
Harry's POV Gryffindor tower was nothing but broken pieces of wood and soot and ashes. I sit here at our favorite table. We always use to sit here and joked around. But Hermione was silent to us after 5th year. She wouldn't tell us things.  
Laughter fills my ears; the voice of all my old school mates can be heard. Why couldn't there be other noises. All their laughter was doing was torturing him. I know I can never see them again. In the end Voldemort had won, in one way though. The world was safe, I had made sure. I killed him. I watched his cold-hearted body fall to the ground in a pathetic plump. To bad he couldn't hear him suffer. ~*~Flashback~*~ After he had killed Voldemort he heard her voice.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed as a deatheater came from behind her taking her by surprise. Harry watched in horror as she fell to the floor. No noise came from her except a choking noise. She coughed out blood and rolled to her back. Harry walked up to the deatheater and took the knife that had stabbed Hermione and stuck it right through the deatheater's face. Hermione's crimson red blood seeped through her clothes onto the ground darkening the once green grass. The most beautiful sight he had ever seen was now broken, erased. He held her close and listened to her breathe get slower and slower. "Hermione please don't die. You can make it through this. Please, I need you. Please just don't die." He felt her hands touch his tear stained face and then with her last words "I love you" her arms fell to her sides and Harry could've sworn he felt her spirit rise out of her. He laid her down gently and yelled so loud. Well not really screamed anything but a noise just escaped him breaking the silence. He would kill any deatheater he would see on his way to finding Ron. He got about 100 yards killing five more deatheaters, and found Ron. Thank Merlin! He was standing. Harry got closer only to notice he wasn't standing he was hanging. He made Ron face him and cursed so loud. Ron just hung there. His neck was bruised and red and it seemed he hadn't been breathing long. Harry cut him down and let him slump to the floor. His two best friends were dead now. He walked around and killed a few more injured deatheaters, and then found Cho's body. He stopped liking her that year. She wasn't worth crying for she always treated him like crap after the incident in their 5th year. Then he saw it. The corpses of Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, and most of the Professors were laid out dead in one spot. The only teacher missing was unsurprisingly Snape. But then he saw him. He had gotten the worse of death. He had betrayed Voldemort and Harry never really thought about how much Snape was putting at stake to help The Order out. Dumbledore's eyes were open. His twinkling eyes would never twinkle again, everything sucked.  
  
~*~End flashback~*~ Everyone was gone. Dead. I lost them in one night. I have no where to go now. Before all this started, I was sitting on this couch I am sitting in now. Polishing my prized fire bolt. But that's gone too. Broken. I stand from the couch and walk all around Hogwarts thinking about the past. I pass the corridor where Ron and I tackled down that troll saving Hermione, I pass the hall where Mad Eye Moody (or so he thought at that time) turned Malfoy into bouncing ferret. Good times. I pass Mourning Myrtle's bathroom, where the polyjuice potion was brewed, the opening to the Chamber of secrets and where I found Tom Riddle's diary. Then the Great Hall. I go through the great oak doors and see all four tables Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravanclaw, and Slytherin. And the table where the Professor's sat and ate, watching over their students. He sat in the spot where he always sat and saw a letter to Hermione. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Hermione, Your mother and father's funerals will be held on the same day on January 24th. Please be present and ready to make a speech. Thank you.  
  
No signature. Hermione had never mentioned her parents had died! Well for her relatives they'd have another funeral to cope with. Then what had happened to the Weasley's? Were they all dead too? He then got his answer to soon. He caught a glimpse of 4 heads of red hair. One belonged to Virginia Weasley, then Molly, then Mr. Weasley, and Percy! What had Percy been there for? He saw a noted in his hand, and read that also. It was a warning that came way too late. Harry couldn't take the feeling of being alone. His everything was gone, dead, in one night! Merlin! He saw a shiny metal knife and took it and thought about how he'd see all his friends again. HE smiled and slashed. This was the best mistake he ever made. The world's hero was dead. There was nothing for him to do now. Voldemort was dead and everything he knew was gone. He was gone. 


End file.
